


Do Not Disturb

by ActuallyMarina



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Horny Teenagers, Semi-Public Sex, Tight Spaces, Where do I begin, changing room high jinks, just for fun, shopping for swimsuits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:42:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25756816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ActuallyMarina/pseuds/ActuallyMarina
Summary: Sure, she liked any opportunity to model clothes for Yu. It was a little late in the year for it, but she put off getting a new bathing suit for weeks so that he could be there for it.Looking at herself in the changing room mirror, Rise couldn't help smiling at her reflection. It was so worth it.
Relationships: Kujikawa Rise/Narukami Yu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	Do Not Disturb

**Author's Note:**

> shoutout to the sfa discord for whatever happened in my brain that made this

Okina City was a  surprisingly  good date spot, no matter how many times Rise found herself there. It didn't fill the void of city-living, but it was close enough for someone like her.

Any excuse to get away from the close-knit population of Inaba. Walking down the street to the amid the calls of friendly old men and housewives never got easier. "Rise-chan, Yu-kun! Don't you two look cute together!"

Yes, they looked _very_ cute together. But the lack of privacy could be maddening.  At least when people recognized her in Croco Fur, they didn't also gossip with her grandmother every Sunday . Beggars and celebrities couldn't be choosers.

And, sure, she liked any opportunity to model clothes for Yu. It was a little late in the year for it, but she put off getting a new bathing suit for weeks so that he could be there for it.  Looking at herself in the changing room mirror, Rise couldn't help smiling at her reflection . It was so worth it.

This summer, yellow was her color for sure. Vibrant and eye-catching. The cut of the bikini itself helped, too. Now that she cared about who might be looking, it felt good to wear something that she knew looked good.

Alright, time for action.

"Senpaiiii~" She had to call out over the loud music playing in the boutique, but he never went far. Rise pushed aside the privacy curtain and peeked out. The sales assistant was nowhere to  be seen . Another stroke of good luck.

"What's up?" Prompt as always, Yu stepped toward her voice with some curiosity in his gaze. She stepped out to meet him before answering, ready for a reaction.

"Does it fit okay?" She asked, pretending to occupy herself adjusting the front of the bikini top. "It can be such a pain to tie yourself into these things, but  I think  I did okay!"

Not betraying her expectations for a second, Yu looked pleased but not particularly scandalized  . He was  probably  getting used to her ploys for attention by now. Too bad! It would only make her try harder in the future.

"I'm not sure I'm the right person to ask," he replied. His eyes scanned up and down her body, as if trying to find an issue. He was too polite, sometimes.

"Wrong answer, senpai!" She teased, moving close to  playfully  slap his arm. "You're supposed to say, 'I don't know, but it looks  really  good on you anyway!' Do you want to try again?"

"Ah, sorry. You're right. Should I leave and come back in, then?"

And they were already developing a good back-and-forth.  Rise  was prepared  to keep flirting into the next several minutes, but her hopes  were dashed  before long  .  A commotion toward the front of the store interrupted their conversation, and it brought bad news with it .

"My friend said he saw Risette here! Is it true?"

She could heard the poor sales person trying to deny the claim, but all in vain.  Voices from a large group of young men were barreling toward the fitting rooms within seconds . Rise felt her whole body bristle with irritation at once. Their timing couldn't be any worse, could it?

She sighed, eyes darting around before settling back on Yu. His shoulders looked tense, coming to the same simple realization she had. There was no way to sneak out. Then again...

No way for someone who lacked imagination. She was better than that.

A self-satisfied smile pulled at her lips.  Rise grabbed a handful of Yu's shirt fabric, tugging him backward and through the fitting room curtain  .  Vague surprise flickered into his expression for a split second, but he didn't resist as they tumbled out of sight .

"Ooh, wasn't that a smart move?" She praised herself in a hushed voice, happy to be in such close quarters. "Bet you didn't know I was such a quick thinker, senpai."

Rise could feel warmth creeping into her cheeks as they stayed crowded together. The bathing suit was already working in her favor. Her breasts pressed snug against his chest, providing yet another great view. Their faces were close, and she liked knowing that he was looking.

"Now we  just  have to hope they go away, right?" He glanced backward, listening to the noisy group continue causing an uproar. It seemed  multiple  employees were now trying to get them out of the store, without success. "There are much worse places to be stuck, that's for sure."

She couldn't help but laugh, draping both arms over his shoulders. Rise stood tall and tried to match his height, but they could still be much closer.  Yu seemed to be thinking along the same lines, because it was only seconds before he bent down and caught her lips with his own .

The kiss felt typical enough at first, but Rise could already tell her mind was wandering. This was a golden opportunity, wasn't it? Guaranteed privacy. A special occasion outfit. It would be a waste not to take advantage, even with a little risk involved.

Easing him back a few steps, she led Yu to sit on the fitting room's plush bench.  The clothes and underwear she came in with  were scattered  around like decorations, well within view  .  She wasted very little time in straddling his lap, sitting on her knees and renewing their kiss in a different context .

He got the idea in no time.  His hands coasted along her bare waist, over her backside, and up to grope her breasts through the thin fabric  . The best part was knowing people were so close by. If any of her fans could see her now, they might lose their minds. And she wasn't even close to  being done  yet.

Reaching between them, Rise pushed a hand downward and over Yu's crotch. She bit back a giggle, and dove beneath his waistband without pause. He let out a surprised gasp and went  slightly  rigid, glancing up at her. Like this could be an elaborate trick. He knew her well by now, after all.

"Shush!~" She took a finger from her free hand to her lips, reminding him to be quiet as she sank down onto the floor. "Since we're trapped here anyway..."

Yu didn't need much more convincing. He swallowed and sat back, allowing her to  comfortably  rest between his legs and get to work.  With a generous lick of her palm, Rise pulled his cock from its fabric confines and began administering slow, patient strokes . He still looked somewhat surprised, but all too happy to let her tease him.

Leaning in, she ran her tongue up and down his now-throbbing shaft. It didn't take very long for him get nice and hard for her, which was always encouraging. Still, she took her time and let him get used to the  leisurely  pace. When he reached down to take hold of one of her pigtails for support, she could tell he was ready for the real thing.

With a warm and inviting gaze, Rise looked up as she pushed Yu's cock past her plump lips and into her mouth.  She wasn't skilled enough to swallow him whole, but took a good few inches before beginning to bob her head in earnest  .  With his encouraging hand tangling tighter in her hair with each passing second, it was easy to keep going .

Soft groans threatened to push up from Yu's throat before long. He clenched his teeth to muffle the sounds, but that was only part of the problem. Her greedy sucking and licking was getting messier by the second.  It was hard to tell if she was blocking out everything else, or if the store itself had gone quiet so they could enjoy themselves . Far away voices paused, as if something had distracted them.

Yu's length throbbed against her tongue as he reached his peak. She moved back and cradled the head of his cock with her tongue. It was hard to keep from smiling while his cum spilled into her mouth and rolled down her bottom lip. As their eyes met again, he looked pretty pleased too.

"O-Oh my god..!" Through a sliver in the curtain, she could see a very flustered-looking saleswoman. Backing away, she stuttered, trying to process what she'd seen. The small crowd of fans didn't get a look, but seemed to understand at once.

"What kind of store is this?" One of them scoffed, and the others voiced their agreement without pause. "You let delinquent couples mess around in your dressing room, huh?"

Rise tipped back to sit on the floor, covering her mouth with both hands. Yu, still red in the face, readjusted his clothes and kept quiet. This was cruel. Did they want her to die laughing in front of her boyfriend?

"Risette would never set foot in here! Come on, let's go look somewhere else."

It felt like an eternity before the crowd filed out of the store. Once they were gone, Rise succumbed to a fit of laughter that would make Yukiko proud. It took some time, but she  eventually  got dressed and gathered up her things. It seemed like a good time to head home.

In a moment of inspired humor (or  maybe  as a reward), Yu insisted on paying for the swimsuit. She had to take him shopping again, and soon. It was always an adventure, in one way or another.

**Author's Note:**

> this was a very quick project and a very quick edit, mostly as a change of pace exercise! i don't write much p4 but hey when you have an idea, you give the people what they want
> 
> also: they would have fucked but as a former retail employee i didn't want to do that to people at croco fur


End file.
